Interactive systems connected wide area networks, such as the Internet, have steadily evolved into vibrant mediums for social interaction and information distribution. Informational web sites, such as www.yahoo.com published by Yahoo!, Inc. of Sunnyvale, Calif., often feature or preview available content on so-called front pages. For example, to market its Yahoo! Answers service, Yahoo! often features questions and answers from celebrities or other notables within the product on the Yahoo! Front Page and throughout the Yahoo! Network. As FIG. 3 illustrates, such information packages or modules may include a headline link that links to additional content, tease copy, a photograph or other image, sub-links, and/or thumbnails. Activation of one or more of the elements in the information package . . . so called “click-thrus”—may link to a web page or other resource.
With many web sites that have high volume, it is often important to ensure that appropriate computing resources are allocated to various network applications, such as a finance or sports site or section of a site. Information packages incorporated, into front pages or other site pages that feature web properties or resources may significantly impact the network traffic involving the featured, item(s). Failure to allocate sufficient resources may cause service disruption or degradation.